Question: $h(t) = 4t$ $g(n) = 6n-1-5(h(n))$ $f(t) = 6t^{2}+4t-1+2(g(t))$ $ h(g(-8)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-8) = (6)(-8)-1-5(h(-8))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-8)$ $h(-8) = (4)(-8)$ $h(-8) = -32$ That means $g(-8) = (6)(-8)-1+(-5)(-32)$ $g(-8) = 111$ Now we know that $g(-8) = 111$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-8))$ , which is $h(111)$ $h(111) = (4)(111)$ $h(111) = 444$